Not A World For good girls
by korinash
Summary: ratid for limons maby just in case just read plzzz im begging be nice


Drgassie

Disclaimer:**I do not own drgassie and never will. (inless by force) ... now to my storry**

* * *

Emma was down in her room getting ready for nature club when Snake called down the stairs, "Hurry Emma-bean, were going to be late!" 

'I hate it when he calls me that, but then again, he's mad at me when he doesn't. I rather have him call me that being mad at me.' Emma thought while grabbing her purse.

"Come on Emma hurry up! I'll be waiting in the car. " Snake called down into the basement. Emma quickly walked out to the car, got in, and buckled her seat belt.

"What took you so long?" Snake asked, starting the car and backing out of the drive way.

"I couldn't find my purse." Emma said, beginning to look out the window at the places they passed. A barber shop, a liquor store with who else's, but Jay's car in the parkinglot.

'I bet he's passed out inside his car, but what do I care. Exactly, I don't care. Not at all, not one bit. I can't wait to see Sean, I haven't seen him in a week! I hope he missed me as much as I missed him. He probably didn't knowing that bastard. Why do I always fall for the most fucked up boys? Oh yeah, now I remember. I don't have a better choice, since Jay gave me an STD.' Emma thought to herself the whole ride.

They finally arrived at Degrasse, the school Emma attended.

"Bye dad." Emma said getting out of the car, she knew Snake loved it when she called him dad, and Emma didn't mind it one bit.

"Wait a minuet Emma-bean, can you find a ride home? Me and your mom are going to visit a friend we will be home tomorrow." He said though the still open car door.

"Ok I can do that. Can I have a friend over? Pleeeaassee dad?" Emma begged, knowing the "dad" thing would work.

"Ok, but be good." Snake said as Emma shut the door and ran through the double doors in front of the car.  
'Damn it, I'm early. I knew I should have just walked, well at least I can have a party. I'm going to skip nature club and go down to The Dot and invite Sean over to help with the party!' Emma thought to herself as she took a break sitting on the bench, planning the party in her head.

Emma got up from the bench where she was sitting and began to walk to The Dot. Meanwhile at The Dot, Sean was being rude to all the customers. He was pissed. He had not spoken to Emma in two weeks and missed her. He didn't know why he missed her so much and was so confused with it, it made him even madder. Alex was the first to notice.

"Sean's being more of an ass lately. Some one needs to put him in check" Alex said to Jay while buttering some popcorn fore a customer.

" Whose going to do that 'Lex, you?" Jay joked.

"Maybe it's because he is getting on my god damn nerves." Alex said smacking Jay's arm. Emma finely arrived at The Dot, walked right over to Sean and tapped him on the shoulder. He cold not help but rap his arms around Emma and give her a hug.

"I get it, you missed me." Emma said half joking. Sheen quickly let her go.

"Ummm……So what if I did!" Sean said meaner then he meant to. With out a word Emma turned around and walked out the door.

"You're a fool if you don't go after." Alex said taking off her apron because he shift was over.

"I am." Sean reapplied running out the door after her. "EMMA! WAIT UP."

Emma stopped turned around and waited wile Sean ran to catch up. Emma started to walk, not waiting for Sean to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, I did miss you." Sean told Emma.

"You did? But you seamed so mad at me."

"I'm not, why would I be?" Emma and Sheen talked like this fore about an hour they didn't realize where they where going till they got there to Emma's surprise they ended up at her house.

"Wow we just walked like three miles." Emma said opening the door to her house.

"Yea my feet hurt." Sheen said following Emma into her house.

"YOU BICTH. I CAN'T BELEVE YOU." Ellie screamed.

"We weren't ……"

"You slut I can't believe this." Ellie interrupted before Emma could reapply Ellie was gone leaving Emma in tears.

"Damn it that bicth." Sheen mumbled. "Where on god's green earth dues she get off calling you a slut." Sheen said louder this time, loud enough fore Emma to here.

"W/e. I was going to ask you to set up a party fore me you are invited." she said hiding all the pain it cased her to know her beast thought she was a slut it took all her strength to keep from crying.

* * *

To be finished , i will not finnish if i ceap gitting berns (AND I DONT MEAN FROM MY CERLING IRON theas hert much wers "-" 


End file.
